


Tuatha dé Danann

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Other, Part-faery, Reader is a descendant, Sort of supernatural-ish I guess??, ancient aliens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: You take time for a bit of solitude at the end of an away mission. Jonathan joins you, his company quite welcome.





	

You crouched in the jet black sand and burrowed your fingers into the damp grains. Minute waves lapped gently at the edges of your sleeves. The energy of that great, saltless sea sang through your fingertips, undulating in time with the surf. Staring out at the setting sun, you muttered a prayer. 

"I am the steadfastness of the land,  
The chaos of the sea.  
In this I find balance.  
In this I find peace."

Someone approached, the squelching of their boots in the wet sand was quiet but apparent to your focused ears. You didn't need to turn around to know it was Captain Archer come to collect you and head back to Enterprise. He stood at your side as you rose and dried your hands. 

"I suppose you think I'm silly." You said with a sardonic grin. 

"Not at all. Arthur C. Clarke said that magic is just science we don't understand yet. And now your people know what they are." Archer chuckled at himself. "But I'm not so sure I agree with Clarke. There's definitely something magical about you."

You gave him an appraising look as heat bloomed across your cheeks. 

"Never thought I'd see Jon Archer sweet talking the resident witch."

"How could I not, (Y/N)?"

You loosed a good natured laugh and slid a hand to the back of Jon's neck. You pulled his lips to yours, kissing the captain in the last light of a dying day.


End file.
